<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Shouldn't Have to Say Sorry by Hiss_Hiss_Mofo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227609">He Shouldn't Have to Say Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_Hiss_Mofo/pseuds/Hiss_Hiss_Mofo'>Hiss_Hiss_Mofo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, British Sign Language, Coming Out, Depression, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Muteness, Nonbinary Character, Sign Language, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, selective mutism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss_Hiss_Mofo/pseuds/Hiss_Hiss_Mofo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie Weasley has a huge, massive, absolutely ginormous family, and they're completely, wonderfully mental. His Dad owns the most successful line of joke shops this side of the Pacific, while his Mum's gunning for Minister of Magic, and to top it all off, both his parents, his uncles and aunts, and all their friends? Are war heroes. And in a family filled with that many opinions, personalities and voices? Georgie never quite manages to make himself heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Dominique Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Roxanne Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Shouldn't Have to Say Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've had this story in the back of my head for a while now, and finally found the inspiration to get started. It's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction story, but I'm really excited to start, and I hope you guys can forgive any noob-ish mistakes. Just for this first chapter I wanted to include some visual representation of what the kids looks like, as well as general information about their age, house and pronouns, because I've switched up some information, taken creative liberties with others, and straight up made up other characters. And plus, there's just a fair few characters to keep track of overall.</p>
<p><strong>P.S.</strong> Enjoy the celebrities snuck in as faces for parents that I couldn't find an actor for, a good quality photo of, or who I felt fit my interpretation of the character better.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>CHARACTERS:</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>NOTE: </strong>Character ages, personality and/or heritages may be changed depending on my personal take on the characters, how I wish some pairings had gone, and generally just inserting as much LGBTQIA+ representation into them as possible, because this work exists purely out of spite for JK Rowling (or as I refer to her, the JoKeR).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Edward "Teddy" Potter-Lupin</li>
<li>Age: 22</li>
<li>Gender: Non-Binary (they/them)</li>
<li>House: Hufflepuff</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: James "J.J." Potter Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 17</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Albus "Az" Potter</li>
<li>Age: 15</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Lily Potter Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 13</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ron Weasley &amp; Lavender Brown</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Hugo Weasley</li>
<li>Age: 8</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: N/A</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fred Weasley &amp; Hermione Granger:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: George "Georgie" Weasley-Granger Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 14</li>
<li>Gender: Trans Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Rose Weasley-Granger</li>
<li>Age: 8</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: N/A</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>George Weasley &amp; Angelina Johnson:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Roxanne "Roxy" Weasley</li>
<li>Age: 17</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Frederick "Ricky" Weasley Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 16</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Percy Weasley &amp; Oliver Wood:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Molly Weasley Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 11</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bill Weasley &amp; Fleur Delacour</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Victoire Weasley</li>
<li>Age: 21</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Dominique Weasley</li>
<li>Age: 18</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Louis Weasley</li>
<li>Age: 16</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dudley Dursley &amp; Muggle Woman:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: David Dursley</li>
<li>Age:17</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him &amp; they/them)</li>
<li>House: Hufflepuff</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Violet Dursley</li>
<li>Age: 11</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Draco Malfoy &amp; Astoria Greengrass:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Scorpius Malfoy</li>
<li>Age: 15</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Seamus Finnegan &amp; Dean Thomas:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Seàn Thomas-Finnegan</li>
<li>Age: 16</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Neville Longbottom &amp; Hannah Abbott:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Frank "Frankie" Longbottom Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 14</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Hufflepuff</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Alice "Ally" Longbottom Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 14</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rolf Scamander &amp; Luna Lovegood:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Lorcan Scamander</li>
<li>Age: 12</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Hufflepuff</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Lysander Scamander</li>
<li>Age: 12</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Hufflepuff</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Neville Longbottom &amp; Luna Lovegood:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Pandora "Dora" Longbottom Jr.</li>
<li>Age: 5</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: N/A</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cormac McLaggen &amp; Parvati Patil:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Jai McLaggen</li>
<li>Age: 16</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Arin McLaggen</li>
<li>Age: 12</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Blaise Zabini &amp; Padma Patil:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Mohini Zabini</li>
<li>Age:14</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Menaka Zabini</li>
<li>Age: 14</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gregory Goyle &amp; Pansy Parkinson:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Vincent "Vince" Goyle</li>
<li>Age: 15</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Theodore Nott &amp; Daphne Greengrass:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Amelia Nott</li>
<li>Age: 13</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Scarlett Nott</li>
<li>Age: 11</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Zacharias Smith &amp; Katie Bell:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Nicholas Smith</li>
<li>Age: 17</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Melanie Smith</li>
<li>Age: 11</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Hufflepuff</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lee Jordan &amp; Alicia Spinnet:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Noah Jordan</li>
<li>Age: 13</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Gryffindor</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Muggle Man &amp; Cho Chang:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Huan de Luca</li>
<li>Age: 19</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Lian de Luca</li>
<li>Age: 16</li>
<li>Gender: Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Taio de Luca</li>
<li>Age: 15</li>
<li>Gender: Male (he/him)</li>
<li>House: Slytherin</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Terry Boot &amp; Susan Bones:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>Name: Natalie Boot</li>
<li>Age: 11</li>
<li>Gender: Trans Female (she/her)</li>
<li>House: Ravenclaw</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>But yeah, as you'll surely have noticed by now, this story is super AU, where characters from the main series who dies have survived, characters whose sexuality was presumed straight have been queerified, and I've even put together some ships that I personally think it criminal that they never sailed (Fremione anyone?)</p>
<p>Any major changes to established canon will be explained, or made clear to avoid confusion. But feel free to ask me to clear anything up if my explanation isn't as good as it could be.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! I'll be back with the 1st chapter in the next few days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a reminder that I do not own or lay any claim to Harry Potter and it's associated works, it is the property of JK Rowling, and any recognisable characters or events belong to her. That being said, I do NOT condone the utter vitriol that she has begun to produce, and I find it highly reprehensible that she is doing so while using her platform to promote these biased and hatred-filled ideas.</p>
<p>I would also like to add here that I am writing Georgie from the perspective of a trans man myself, and while that allows me to explore his character authentically, my experience is not universal, and may not be a complete representation of every trans man. There are other characters within this story with a variety of gender identity, sexuality, disability and race; and so I endeavour to portray each group respectfully and accurately, by doing as much research beforehand as possible, and speaking to those within those groups IRL.</p>
<p>But I know that mistakes happen, and I may inadvertently misrepresent or offend someone, and if I do, I ask that you let me know, so that I may work on fixing it in a way that will satisfy all parties. Thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>